


The Moon and Back

by cloverfield



Series: A World Where We Belong [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: CLAMPkink, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, M/M/M, NSFW, de-anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon from CLAMPkink; in which Yue appears at an awkward moment, and Touya does his best to make him feel welcome. Touya/Yukito/Yue.  Complete. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic of mine- the first porn I ever wrote for the CLAMPdom, no less! I've always had a huge soft spot for Touya/Yukito/Yue, and I'm glad I could experiment a little with all three of them. The title is incredibly cheesy, but for a long time this fic was merely known as 'untitled', so anything's an improvement, right?

Touya tries not to think about how much his arm is trembling as he raises it to trail fingertips over Yukito’s cheek. Yuki sighs, a slow, aching sound, and presses a kiss to the edge of his palm, lips parting softly against the warmth of his hand in a leisurely caress, and that is enough to send a frisson of heat racing over his skin. Touya shudders as long-fingered hands, fine-boned and deceptively delicate-looking, smooth over his thighs, fingertips tracing the jut of a hip bone, and find purchase at the muscled incline of his waist- and then Yuki  _moves_ , surging forward again and he has to fight not to close his eyes against the pleasure that sizzles up his spine and flashes in bright spots behind his eyelids.

“ _Touya_ ,” says Yukito, although in truth it is almost a gasp, sweat-soaked hair flicking into half-lidded eyes. “Touya, Touya, Tou- _ya_ …”

( _He will never, ever, ever get tired of hearing his name spoken like that_.)

His arm falls to the bed again, fingers grazing a milky shoulder, glowing pale in the half-light that shutters across the room; it is a full moon tonight, and even with the blinds mostly closed the window above the bed spills moonlight across them both, turning Yuki’s hair to spun silver and pooling in the hollows of his collarbones. He wants to move, to push back against the delicious press of narrow hips against his own, but his limbs are heavy and languid and it is all he can do not to arch back against the sheets as cool fingers curl about his thighs and ease his legs up and over, first one shoulder and then the other.

He half-sits up as Yukito presses into this new angle ( _slowly-slowly- slowly, too slowly, too gently_) as close as he possibly can in a long, slick slide that sends heat spiralling down into Touya’s blood. Yuki is still for a moment, presses a sweaty cheek against the inside of Touya’s knee, breath coming fast and shivery as he swallows and tries to steady himself, and then pulls back just as slowly- and it is almost too much for Touya, whose shoulders thump back against the bed as his head swims at the sight and the  _sensation_  of it all.

“Tou-y _ahhh_ …”

He jerks forward at the sound, a groan torn from his throat as Yukito presses in again, deeper this time, and the tension knotting at the base of his belly tightens as Yuki’s hips snap forward, perhaps unwittingly, and fingertips dig ( _bruisingly hard, and god but that feels amazing_) into the flesh of his thigh. “ _Harder_ ,” says Touya, and surprises himself with the desperation in his voice, “faster.  _Please_ , Yuki.” He would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so unbearably aroused, to be begging so- but Yukito’s eyes flash in the dimness of the room, drowning-dark and burning down at him, and damp hair swings about that beautiful face as he drives forward with a rolling heave of hips, white-hot pleasure spearing him clean through as Yuki slams their bodies together.

Touya brings a shaking hand up to his face and bites his knuckles to stifle the shuddering moan building in his throat, but a slender hand slides up and over his arm, drawing his fingers away from his mouth and tangling them with Yukito’s own. Pressing their entwined hands into the pillow by his head, Yuki smiles down at him, fingers grazing so gently over the pulse jumping in his throat even as he thrusts forward savagely. “I  _want_  to hear it, Tou- _ya_ ; I want to hear  _you_.”

He moans, he can’t help it, low and deep and  _needy_ ; heat races across his skin, burning,  _searing_  in the most exquisite way possible and his lower back goes dangerously tight- so close now,  _so damn close_  and he can’t even remember how many hours have passed since they went to bed ( _was the moon always that high in the night sky? Did moonlight always slant in clean, shimmering lines over the pale skin of Yuki’s chest, gilding with shining silver fingers the sweat that trails lazily downward to where their bodies are joined?_ ) but he wants to hold on just a bit longer-

Yukito leans forward, then, Touya’s legs sliding across his back; melts their mouths together in a hot, wet, slippery kiss that is an obscene pleasure all on its own… and also a distraction as the hand that is not tangled with his own slides down and across his belly, muscles jumping and twitching under its slow descent. Touya growls against warm lips as cool fingers curl about him and  _stroke_  just  _so_ , every slow caress in perfect, dreadful counterpoint to the quick, jolting force of Yuki’s hips-

-and then devastating heat  _blazes_  inside him as Yukito hits  _just_  the right spot with a mind-shattering thrust, so  _deep_ , so  _hard_ ,  _so_ good-

“ _Yuki!_  Ah- _uhn_ , Yuki!  _Yu-_ ki _-to_ -!”

-sticky heat splashing over the other man’s stomach as he grinds his hips down, twists his fingers, wrings every last drop from him as Touya shivers and forces open eyes he hadn’t even realised had closed, Yuki’s mouth parting from his own with a moist sound as the other man arches back, head tossing; gray-white-blonde hair clings in sweaty wisps to his perfect face, twisting in agonized ecstasy, Yukito’s eyes gone wide and pleading as moonlight falls into them-

-and static rushes over Touya’s skin like a thousand needles, thin and piercing and silver-sharp, the electric tingle of magic sparking between them, impossibly satisfying as the air in the room grows thick and heavy with the scent of ozone. Yukito cries out and it is like the breaking of the storm; his skin flares, light chasing shadows from the walls as huge white wings burst from his back in a flurry of feathers. Dark eyes caught between amber and brown flash silver, slit-pupils swollen with desire and a heavy tumble of long, white hair snakes down over trembling shoulders to pool on the bed and spill onto the floor, thick locks thumping onto Touya’s waist- and it is  _Yue_  above him now, shaking with the shock of being so suddenly manifested and in such a way.

“I- I-  _where_ -  _Touya_ -?”

Touya swallows, slides his hand up and over a narrow hip, curls his fingers about a lean waist. His toes scrunch into feathers and Yue groans, moves to pull back from where their bodies are so deeply coupled- but a sweeping shudder takes him at the motion, rustles over his wings and jumps in the muscles of his shoulders and ripples down into Touya as a shiver of heat that quickens his pulse once more.

“Where’s Yuki? Is he-?”

“Asleep, I think. Barely conscious at any rate,” whispers the other man, and beautiful, alien eyes flick to Touya’s face. “I think he may have passed out because it felt too good.” He looks down then, and Touya is stunned ( _and strangely turned on, a familiar heat twisting low in his belly again_ ) by the dark blush that burns over high cheekbones as Yue slides slick fingers free from him, the unintentional caress against super-sensitive skin enough to make his head jerk backwards into the pillow again. “I am so sorry to have interrupted- I tried not to, but it was too much, and then when Yukito-” he shakes his head, cuts himself off.

(And Touya remembers that although Yukito shares his body with this moon-spirit, this being of born of magic and sworn to protect his sister, he does not share his mind; the two of them separate entities for all they share in common, and Yue is  _not_  the man he fell in love with- but he is dear all the same. Without Yue, Yukito would not exist; without the pledge of Touya’s own magic that hums beneath pale, shining skin - _and he can feel it like he can feel nothing else, for even if his ability to see and sense spirits is gone, this power was his first _ _and although it now twines about the soul of another, it will always call to him_\- he would have lost his most important person to the sweeping machinations of Yue’s former master.

“ _I was supposed to fall for Sakura-chan; my love, such as it was, would only make it easier for Yue to find her worthy… but I fell for you, To-ya; I fell hard and fast and I am falling_  _still_ - _and for Yue, who never thought of loving anyone but Clow… it’s terrifying.”_

_Lazy fingertips trail over his skin, following an idle path of freckles left by the summer sun. Yukito shifts closer, rests his head against the slope of his shoulder, lays a kiss on the curve of Touya’s neck. One hand captures his own and drags it over a pale chest, pressing his palm warm against a heart that beats madly beneath milky skin._

_“This scares him. This is his heart too, and you make it beat so fast.”_

_Even as Yuki speaks, the gentle pulse against his fingertips is slowing, calming, steadying, coming down from the mad, dizzying heights that held them both not ten minutes before- but Yuki’s meaning is clear, and Touya wonders when it was that the lines between his lover and the spirit that exists inside him began to blur, fraying slowly about their edges; for Yue’s light shines sometimes in Yuki’s eyes, and on those nights that he watches Yue cast spells and work magic with his sister, he starts to see Yukito’s warm affection melting through icy silver._

_One day, Touya thinks, one day two may very well collapse into one, and he is not surprised by the realisation he will still love the man that remains.)_

Heavy wings beat lazily at the air, once, twice- Yue shakes his head again, and even that small motion carries to where they are joined, trembling through muscle and bone and lighting up nerve endings like fireworks. Touya hisses, air sharp and cold between his teeth, crackling with the thick taste of power; each breath paints his mouth with the shimmer of moonlight and leaves him dizzy and weak. This is not the afterglow, but an aftershock instead;  _wanting_  claws in his belly, so unlike the warm, melting  _ache_ that is his desire for Yuki but no less welcome.

Yue feels it too; glowing eyes swell into darkness, iris a thin ring of iridescence around pupils gone wide and shocked. The fingers tangled with his own are shaking and the grip on his hand goes almost painfully tight. Something like panic washes over that beautiful face, lips parting in a soundless gasp. “I should- I should  _go_ -”

“Stay,” whispers Touya, and knows that this is right as soon as the word is spoken, “ _stay_. Don’t leave just yet.”

He unhooks his ankles, slides his legs down in a boneless rush of trembling motion- Yue makes small, urgent sounds and Touya wonders at the frighteningly cool composure he has seen in battle so easily lost. He rocks forward into Yue’s lap, presses his knees into the bed, brackets the smaller man between his thighs, fights down the surge of heat blistering his insides at the change in position; cool hands come to rest gently on his hips and Yue sighs into the curve of his neck.

“I’m not Yukito,” and the words tickle against skin damp with sweat. “I… I don’t… he  _loves_  you and I-”

“I know,” says Touya, and drops a kiss to where soft hair curls behind the shell of an ear. “It’s okay,” he continues, because it  _is_ , and although some things take time, he is patient, he can wait and he  _knows_  that it will come to pass in the same, certain, bone-deep way he  _knew_  on seeing Yukito for the first time that this was the person meant just for him-

-but the sweet burn of their bodies pressed together is too good to waste and he pushes down, bringing his arms up and across a muscled back, tangles his fingers in soft feathers and shudders at the raw  _need_  that rings in Yue’s voice as he gasps into Touya’s shoulder. He pulls up, back down again; Yue jerks in his arms and grips tight at his hips and Touya sighs into the sensation that spirals up his spine as a sharp, electric hum.

He sets a rhythm soon enough, and the sway of their bodies together chases away any doubt he might have had; Touya runs gentle hands up and down the long, smooth expanse of Yue’s back and feels his calloused fingers catch on soft skin and even softer feathers. Wings rustle gently, susurrant in the moonlight that splinters over the room and Yue’s breathing quickens in time with the tension that coils low and tight in Touya’s belly, arching his hips up in stuttering, faltering time to Touya’s motions. The heavy fall of Yue’s long hair swings back and forth as the other man pulls at his lower back, and Touya knows he will find bruises there in the morning as long fingers bite into his skin with sudden force; something unearthly crackles between them as the last remnants of his magic seethe through his blood, sharpening the static shimmer that races over his skin and Touya shudders again as once more he draws close, pleasure coursing through him just as before-

-Yue’s wings snap out with an almighty  _whoosh_  of cold air; damp lips cling to his skin as the man beneath him pants in short puffs of warm breath across the slope of his shoulder, and Touya presses his knees into the mattress, trying to find enough purchase to match the pitch of narrow hips against his own as Yue twists and bucks urgently beneath him, bringing their bodies close,  _closer_ in a rush of magic-laced sensation-

“Oh- oh-  _oh-!_ ”

-and as cutting, twisting,  _impossible_ heat flashes through him Touya feels a groan force its way through his gritted teeth; Yue stiffens and gasps a final, shocked “ _oh!_ ” and slick, wet warmth blossoms between them even as the tightness in his belly lashes taut. Coruscating light races over Yue’s skin in dazzling, twisting patterns; Touya closes his eyes against the sudden flare of brightness-

-and there is a sound like wings folding, like the rumble of fading thunder as inky clouds pour across the moon, like air and space collapsing in on themselves in a flare of power that tastes of copper and something powdery-sweet in the cool air that whistles down his throat; gentle hands splay over his back and Yukito breathes a sigh against his cheek, tired and  _wonderful_  and home in Touya’s arms once more. They ride the last rippling waves out together, lean their foreheads against one another as their hips sway and surge as one in gentle, sure motions that draw the last, aching ripples into something beautiful and familiar, and Touya falls into the dark warmth behind closed eyelashes as Yuki kisses him.

_This,_  he thinks, _ this is the afterglow_, and there is no better feeling than the warmth that seeps, slow and languid, through his bones as his body grows heavy and deliciously tired. He lets himself slump forward, pressing his chest against Yukito, his arms draped limply about a slender waist, legs numb and splayed out across the sheets. He opens his eyes with a sleepy chuckle as Yuki mumbles something about Yue needing a better sense of timing, but there is no heat in that gentle tone.

Soft hair, damp and dark with sweat, tickles his cheek. “Y’re heavy,” mumbles Yuki, voice thick with tiredness. One hand slips higher, traces lazy circles between his shoulder blades; the other drops down to rest on the hands wrapped about his lower back. For this moment they are utterly at peace with one another.

“ _Mm_. Could move, if you want.”

“Not yet. ‘s  _nice_ ,” comes the slow, slurring whisper and Touya understands the feeling completely.

He lets himself linger for a little while longer, but he is taller and heavier than Yukito ( _who sometimes feels so terrifyingly light in his arms that he has nervous flashbacks to the time when pale skin went translucent and ghostly beneath his touch_ ) and if he doesn’t move now muscles will cramp and the cooling stickiness between them is going to be very uncomfortable, so they slide apart in a shudder of skin against skin and Yuki rubs at dark eyes that blink owlishly in the dim room as Touya slumps beside him on the bed.

They lay there in comfortable silence for a little while, but it is kind of cold as sweat dries on their skin and a warm shower is beckoning, tied in with the need to eventually sleep, so the two of them fall into the same before-bed ritual as they always do, the dim buttery light of the bedside lamp chasing away the last wisps of moonlight that clings to Yuki’s pale skin and when Touya slides into the sheets beside his lover -biting back a sharp rebuke as chilly feet press against his calves, gentle eyes twinkling mischievously up at him- the ethereal feeling of magic shivering over him as Yue writhed beneath him is almost gone. Almost.

“He’ll come around,” says Yuki eventually, when their breathing is slow and stable and the shadows have deepened across the dim room. Yukito curls sleepily into his chest and tucks his head beneath Touya’s chin. His hair, soft and still just wet, smells of shampoo. Touya feels his eyes close and does not fight the pull of sleep even as his fingers stroke aimlessly at damp strands.

“You’re so sure.” One arm slips easily about his waist, cool hands not so cool now, flushed with the warmth of the shower.

“ _Yes_ ,” and the warmth in Yuki’s voice hums pleasantly through him as he presses a chaste, soft kiss to the pulse throbbing in his throat. “I did, after all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel to this; I'll post it up soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
